The time when you said Goodbye
by Usagi-miyaka
Summary: New enemies attack the Tokyo, Japan, where Sailor Moon must leave her beloved Mamoru alone while she fights. The enemy was too powerful against them that can finish them in one hit. Who’s behind this?
1. Default Chapter

Narrator: Hello there again! This is my continuous part story in Miracle Girls titled the Time when you said goodbye. This is the place where Mikage and Tomomi have been teleported in Sailor Moon world.  
  
It was Monday morning when Rei Hino called all the Sailor Scouts when she seen something in her vision while concentrating in her visual mind. Mamoru feels the same and he warns the Sailor Scouts too about the big chaos that will happened soon throughout the galaxy. But he didn't tell them that he receive an ESP message in his mind.  
  
"Be careful all of you." Mamoru said to all of them especially to his beloved Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon came closer to Mamoru and gives him the star locket. "Don't worry my knight; we will be back safe, I promise!" Usagi said winking and smiling to him. She then kissed his fiancé on his cheeks but Mamoru pulled Sailor Moon more closely and kissed her tenderly on her lips. The rest of them were shock and felt blushing while Sailor Uranus was not looking to the two kissing.  
  
"I think its time for us to leave now princess." Sailor Pluto said interrupting the two. Mamoru turns away from her girlfriend and Usagi cannot understand Mamoru's feelings for now. One hand touches her shoulder, it was Sailor Mars. She took her hand and they all leave Mamoru alone.  
  
"We must hurry up!" Sailor Neptune looked at her mirror and tried to locate the enemies around the city. "Wait I see something in my mirror!" They all stop running and wait for Neptune information. "Sailor Moon, the enemies were in the park!" "Okay!" She pointed it. All of them run to that place where the entire unknown beasts located.  
  
"What's going on here, where those ugly beasts came from?" Sailor Moon asks scaring herself. "I dunno either! But we must do something to stop them before they kill us! Mars Flame Sniper!" She hit one of the crab-like beasts but it did not burn because of its hard shell protecting it. "It didn't work!" "Watch out girls! The enemies were too powerful!" Sailor Uranus informed them. "They were too plenty! We cannot win this battle!" Complain Sailor Venus while she attacking by the beast claws. Another beast was about to attack the Sailor Scouts when a dark sky suddenly emerge and interrupt them both side. It shaped into spiral position circling down the ground.  
  
"What was that?" While they were all staring, one of the Scouts feels something strange. Sailor Saturn eyes widen and it feels like she's dying. She suddenly falls down. "Saturn! Are you alright? Do you see any?" Sailor Uranus asks to her worriedly. "I'm not so sure but I feel danger." She replied with all of anxious seen in her face. The beast was going to attack them again but Sailor Saturn stands up quickly and put up a shield to the Sailors. "Silent Wall! It's your turn now Super Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon finished the two beasts with her magical power attack. "Good job Sailor Moon!" Everybody shouted praising her. But suddenly the spiral cloud compressed a lightning and struck down to the Sailor Scouts Moon Formation. They all scream and plunge down. They heard a voice came from nowhere commanding the beast to return to the Black gate where they came from. The enemies was gone, Sailor Moon and the rest of them left wondering. "Is that our new enemy?" Sailor Venus asks without in herself. "I think yes." Sailor Mercury answered while typing on her computer to locate the enemies' hideout. "My computer senses that our new enemy was hiding inside, in that big cloud!" She supposed while pointing up in a dark cloud. "I therefore conclude that we must destroy that big cloud so that it can never hurt us again, right girls?!" Sailor Jupiter said grasping her two hands. "Right!" The Sailor Scouts hold each others hand and use their Sailor Teleport to go to the enemies' hideout.  
  
Narrator: WoW that was it! To be continued again, maybe tomorrow. Hope you like my story and please review. Bye! 


	2. The Senshi meets Mikage and Tomomi

Narrator: I don't own any anime characters. I just want to create some stories between them! Cross over to link to the other anime was so cool!  
  
The Sailor Senshi's use their Sailor Teleport to defeat their new enemy for once and for all. Mamoru left behind didn't realize that Usagi and he may depart in a different world if they all failed.  
  
Mamoru's head was aching. He doesn't know what happened but it hurts so much. He tried not to take any medicine since he doesn't know any sick symptoms in him, until someone's voice tried to talk inside his mind. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate to communicate with that strange voice.  
  
"Please someone help us." The voices call. "Who are you?" Mamoru ask them. "My name is Tomomi and here beside me was my twin sister Mikage." "What do you want from me?" "First, we sorry about interrupting you and use your mind to communicate with us without any permission. We don't know where we are but we think we trap in time." "I'm sorry but I don't have any powers to help you. But one of my friends has that power of time. I will try to talk to her; maybe she will help you out." "Thank you very much; we really appreciate your kindness sir. We... aaahh!!! Someone's interrupting us!" "What had happen? Tomomi, Mikage, do you hear me, please answer!!" But there is no one voice heard again. Mamoru come closer to the window and he saw a mysterious red light appeared in a thick dark spiral cloud. He senses the presence of the Sailor Scouts and his heart feels faint. "Oh Usagi..." His heart was beating faster and faster until he senses no more. He actually collapses beside the window.  
  
Back to the Sailor Scouts were they fight against the enemies.  
  
The enemies were too strong against them. But the Sailor Scouts didn't lose hope. They all form their V position and concentrated the aura releasing through their body. And finally, Sailor Moon changes another form of transformation. She releases too much energy and the brooch on her chest crashes to pieces. But the ruler of the underworld didn't allow it. He controls all Usagi's mind and tries to destroy all her memory. Sailor Moon totally screams when she feels all the dark presence attacking her mind.  
  
"No!!! Don't do it please!" She said begging him not to erase her wonderful memories with all of her friends and her beloved Tuxedo Mask. "My friends don't go away. Please don't leave...Mamoru!!!" She cried for help.  
  
The V position was failed and Sailor Moon was back to normal again. Her heart was starting to beat louder, and louder, and louder.  
  
"Usagi!!!" They all run to her and Sailor Mars was the one embracing her half dead body.  
  
"Usagi please hang-on!" Sailor Mercury cried begging her to listen. But she doesn't even say any and don't move either. "I think she has been comatose." Sailor Pluto sadly supposed.  
  
Sailor Uranus clutch her hands and begin to stand-up facing the one who done this to their Princess. "I will not forgive you. I will make you pay you monster!" But the enemy just laughs and talks to her jokily. "I apologize that I have no money to give you, sorry." He answered while giving Uranus an awe full smile and look. The short haired blond got easily mad and attacked the enemy in no time. World Shaking!!!" But the enemy was just disappeared and the big energy hit the big glass of two coffins containing the two girls inside sleeping while elevating in the air.  
  
"Who are they?!" They all said amusing about those two forgetting about Usagi's situation. "They all exactly just like twins." Sailor Venus thought. "Are they enemies?" Sailor Neptune asks. "I don't feel any besides I feel power." Sailor Saturn said while staring at them. The two girls was about to wake up. And the Sailor Scouts begin to attack their position. "Where are we?" Mikage said first wondering the place. "I dunno either. I think we lost!" Tomomi replied.  
  
Sailor Venus stops worrying and came closer to the twins. "Hi! My name is Sailor Venus and I am one of the Senshi warriors. May I know who you are and where you two came from?" She said introducing herself.  
  
The two look at each other and they seems that this girl wasn't bad unlike Sasaki Ricky. So they honestly said their full name, address and all the information they wanna know except for being psychics.  
  
Narrator: The next battle will be tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!!! 


End file.
